Baile de Mascaras
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: Fiesta de máscaras? Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y la invitación no aclaraba mucho al respecto, aunque si ponía un sitio web, un usuario y un password, vaya... Que cosa tan curiosa -dime, ¿acaso estas buscando un compañero para esta noche?- yaoi, LegosixLouis


Buscando imágenes para mi inspiración me topé con un minicorto doujinshi, inspirado en el baile de máscaras, tal vez hayan cosas a destiempo, porque si, porque es necesario jeje

_**Esta historia es un LegosixLouis, completamente yaoi y sexosa, estan advertidos. **_

**Baile de mascaras**

**Capitulo único (tal vez)**

Le había entregado la tarjeta del cuarto de hotel, la única forma de ser más directa seria que se quitase la ropa ahí mismo.

La hermosa prometida de Louis, la bellísima cierva roja destinada a casarse con él quería saber cómo era su prometido en la alcoba antes de seguir con este juego, y él sabía que no era más que eso, una prueba más, si no la pasaba podría meterse en muchos problemas, así que no podía decir simplemente que no, que desde que había regresado de su aventura con la mafia había estado en verdad falto de ganas por decir menos. Pero como había dicho, no podía echarse simplemente para atrás

Así que acepto, como era de esperarse del hijo heredero del conglomerado de cuernos.

Por su puesto, el ambiente no era precisamente el ideal, ni de cerca estaba de serlo, pero Louis se repetía una y otra vez que esa era solo una excusa que se daba a sí mismo para justificar su falta de "entusiasmo" y es que ni siquiera admirando el esbelto, torneado y perfecto cuerpo de la cierva roja hembra frente a él, había podido lograr ni siquiera un intento de erección, por supuesto que todo era por la situación forzada, se repetía a sí mismo, el noticiero de fondo insultando a los carnívoros tampoco ayudaba en absoluto.

Esa incomoda charla solo le enojaba más y más, por su mente pasaban los exóticos recuerdos de Juno y sus colmillos sobre sus labios, de ese grupo de leones matones que lo habían secuestrado y vuelto su jefe por la fuerza, si bien había sufrido mucho esa vez también era verdad que se había probado a si mismo que podía ser algo más, y por último el rostro siempre inocente y extraño de su amigo Legosi, ese maldito y enorme lobo gris era el que más le confundía de todos, era tan malditamente indescifrable, hasta se había travestido para ir a buscarlo, maldición sí que había deseado pegarle violentamente esa vez, pero es que era tan impredecible que era desquiciante…y eso era ciertamente encantador, muy a su estilo por supuesto.

Louis sacudió la cabeza y rodo con fuerza sobre su prometida

_Cálmate…-_ pensó con resolución,_ -tranquilízate no te pierdas y ten sexo! ten sexo! ten sexo con tu prometida!, deja de pensar en esos malditos carnívoros que solo saben meterse bajo tu piel de mil maneras, no pienses en ellos y en sus garras y en sus colmillos, en esos colmillos … no! No!…-_ los colmillos de Juno, de los leones y al final los de Legosi, esos colmillos que a diferencia de todos los demás habían desgarrado su piel y devorado su pierna

El recuerdo de ese momento en particular lo hicieron explotar…. Literalmente, devolvió toda la cena a un lado de la cama, fue cómico y patético, Louis no podía desear un mejor momento para ser devorado por completo si eso significaba dejar de sentir esa excelsa vergüenza de estar frente al inodoro con la mano de su decepcionada prometida en la espalda, y una arcada más y su deseo de ser devorado con tal de desaparecer se incrementaba, oh kami sama, solo esperaba que Azuki fuera una chica discreta y no fuera con el chisme de su impotencia hacia su familia o su padre o quien sea, sería la vergüenza de la clase alta competa si esta escena se sabía, y en parte porque a los ricos nunca les faltaban excusas para ser chismosos y juzgar a todos por el mas mínimo error

Llego la mañana, Louis ya estaba recompuesto pero la noche se había desperdiciado y Azuki lo sabía, la cierva roja también sabía que quizá había sido un poquito exigente con su prometido, pero lo había hecho porque había escuchado como este había estado pegándose demasiado a los carnívoros y temía que hubiera algo oculto detrás de ese extraño comportamiento.

No lo conocía bien, ni siquiera de cerca podría decir eso, pero si era verdad que antes ya habían cruzado palabras y al principio de su "relación" Louis parecía tener un desprecio especial, ligero pero latente hacia los carnívoros, un sentimiento fácilmente compartido por muchos herbívoros, ¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto?

Y entonces no pudo evitarlo y se le salió, como una gotera de agua que simplemente no puedes detener, su boca simplemente pronuncio esas palabras sin que ella misma se percatase de ello

-deberías revisar tu orientación sexual-

Ella cerro la boca asustada, y agradecía estar de espaldas a su prometido, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba y no podía ya retirar las palabras

-disculpa, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- Louis trago profundo, si, sabía que había decepcionado a su prometida, pero de ahí a que dudase de su orientación sexual era un trecho muy grande, pero Azuki se armó de valor y lo confronto finalmente; darle forma a sus pensamientos y decirlos en voz alta solo la habían ayudado a unir cabos sueltos

-Louis san, esta noche no fue solo una noche desafortunada, todos podemos pasar por eso alguna vez y sé que no debí forzar la situación, pero estuviste realmente muy extraño, no solo en la habitación, en la cena igual…-

Azuki bajo la mirada viendo la pierna protésica de Louis, eso por supuesto molesto muchísimo al ciervo rojo

-¿a que viene esa mirada?- cuestiono sin intenciones de ocultar su molestia

-es raro Louis, lo que se dice en los medios es una cosa, pero la versión oficial de la policía… ¿tú crees que familias importantes como las nuestras no lo sabrían?-

-¿Azuki?- Louis trago grueso, era verdad que a varias personas les había contado la verdad de cómo había perdido su pierna, pero tampoco era algo que quisiera que se supiera tan fácilmente, precisamente por la confusión que eso acarrearía. Depredación consensual, por favor, se oía tan mal como se veía. Incluso la policía dijo que no divulgarían de ninguna manera algo como eso.

-permitiste que un carnívoro te comiera la pierna, no creas que no lo sé, ¿cómo demonios puede ser eso posible?, que bizzarra situación podrían llevarte a eso… yo lo entendería si hubiese sido mientras huías por tu vida y después hubieses denunciado o algo así, pero Louis, tú la ofreciste, por kami sama, estas consiente de lo mal que se escucha eso, alguna vez se había escuchado la frase depredación consensual, porque yo nunca la había escuchado hasta que leí el reporte de la policía-

Louis quedo mudo por unos instantes

-y te juro que intente imaginarme por todos los medios un motivo por el que pasase algo como eso, como amenaza de muerte o secuestro, y ofreces la pierna para salvarte o algo así, pero no había nada de eso en el reporte, literalmente defendiste a capa y espada al lobo que te comió la pierna, afirmaste una y otra vez que tu habías incluso dado la idea, que clase de nuevo fetiche es ese… yo… Louis… creo que tienes un fetiche con los carnívoros y si eso va a destruirte, no quiero estar para verlo, lo siento mucho, llámame de nuevo si logras arreglarlo, adiós-

Sin permitirle ni siquiera responder la cierva roja dejo la habitación, Louis aún estaba con la ropa con la que había dormido por la noche, la boca le sabia a rayos y la cabeza le dolía horrores, simplemente no podía pensar bien, y la bomba que Azuki le había tirado… _-¿acaso es verdad?-_ por su mente paso el recuerdo de Legosi declarándole que tenía un fetiche por los herbívoros y una sonrisa desquiciada asomo a los labios del ciervo, una sonrisa que poco a poco fue transformándose en una risa loca y de ultimo en una carcajada incontrolable, ¿acaso era verdad?, que demonios, que gracioso, que ironía, el maldito lobo tenía un fetiche por los herbívoros y él a su vez lo había agarrado hacia los carnívoros, malditas jugarretas de la vida, pero nadie más que él se tenía la culpa de esa situación… bueno él y tal vez quizá un poco el maldito lobo gris con su maldita loca y excéntrica personalidad, pero solo porque la vida se había ensañado con ellos

La mañana paso normal, la cruda se le había bajado y volvía a estar estable físicamente, mas no así mentalmente, ya que sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lio, tirado en su habitación había estado observando su pierna metálica por un largo tiempo, especialmente el doloroso recuerdo de cuando esta fue amputada… recordarlo le causaba escalofríos y la herida le escocia como si la herida estuviese fresca

¿Porque no podía dejar de pensar en eso?, los colmillos de Legosi, su mirada de depredador que siempre mantenía bajo control, recordaba esos ojos inyectados de una profunda oscuridad, nunca había visto esa mirada antes jamás, ni antes, ni después, ni aun cuando estaba peleando con Riz, solo se la había dedicado a él, a "su presa" y luego el infinito dolor que le había atizado como un rayo, fue por un segundo pero ese segundo había perdido su esencia completamente, incluso estaba seguro que había perdido el conocimiento por esos fatídicos segundos porque no recordaba haber visto como Legosi ingería su pierna, solo recordaba el momento justo de esos dientes clavándose en piel rasgándola y después de eso el lobo le apretaba la herida con su camisa sucia para que el sangrado se detuviera lo suficiente para que este no muriese antes de recibir atención médica, por más que se obligaba recordar, no existía en su memoria la escena de Legosi comiendo, o la había borrado de lo traumática que era o simplemente no lo había visto, le tiraba más a lo segundo, porque todo lo demás seguía siendo tan nítido como la noche en que ocurrió, como si acabase de ocurrir… y se sintió raro,

Louis sacudió la cabeza, quería dejar de pensar en eso, no quería, desesperadamente no quería admitir que su piel se había puesto increíblemente sensible y su temperatura corporal tenía la sensación de haber subido un par de grados, ¿que era este extraño sentimiento?… no, no quería pensarlo, solo debía dejarlo pasar… solo debía dejar de recordar

Dejarlo pasar… tratar de olvidar, olvidar, dejar de pensar… colmillos, sangre, calor, locura, frenesí, los ojos oscuros de Legosi…

Oh ya basta!- se giró en su cama y se tapó con fuerza con la almohada, sus cuernos se trabaron en esta lo que lo irrito aún más aventándola al fondo de la habitación, no había caso, sabía que iba a estar así si no cambiaba su actividad, así que decidió darse un baño y bajar con su padre, eso definitivamente le quitaría de la cabeza cualquier humor extraño que estuviese formándose en el. Y si en eso si tuvo razón, enfrentarse a su padre finalmente le alejaron todo eso de la mente, al menos por el momento

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando a la mañana posterior recibió un mensaje de Azuki donde esta se disculpaba, pero aun así le mando un sobre con una dirección y una invitación que decía:

_Aquí tienes un pase para la fiesta de máscaras, descuida, yo no estaré ahí, es para ti, para que aclares tu mente, para que sepamos de una vez si vamos a continuar con esto o no, y me disculpo nuevamente, prometo no decir nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche, realmente espero que podamos resolver esto Louis san…_

Fiesta de máscaras? Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y la invitación no aclaraba mucho al respecto, aunque si ponía un sitio web, un usuario y un password, vaya... Que cosa tan curiosa

Y sí que lo era, por unos momentos Louis agradeció estar en su habitación a puerta cerrada, se sentía como un niño viendo porno por primera vez, ¿qué demonios era esto?, una fiesta donde carnívoros y herbívoros cambiaban de rol, ¿eso era posible?, que cosa tan bizzarra, tan absurda, tan, tan… tan increíblemente interesante, su piel se erizo con todas las explicaciones de lo que trataba esa fabulosa fiesta, la risa desquiciada quiso regresar pero pudo controlarlo, pero eso fue suficiente para que se admitiera a sí mismo como un pervertido de los carnívoros, maldito Legosi, le haría pagar por meterle esa maldita idea en la cabeza, ah! Maldición ¿porque pensaba en Legosi nuevamente?, … como sea, lo dejo pasar, esa fiesta ahora era todo lo que ocupaba su cabeza y el pasar del día se le hizo eterno, estaba deseoso de que llegara la noche e ir a esa fiesta de una vez, oh kami que se sentía como un cervatillo en día antes de navidad

Se preparó, se bañó y se puso sus mejores ropas, la información del sitio web especificaba que los herbívoros no podían ponerse colonias muy fuertes, solo olores sutiles, los carnívoros lo tenían prohibido rotundamente y estos debían llevar cierto grado de alcohol en la sangre para ser admitidos, para salvaguardar la integridad de los herbívoros, así que Louis obto al final por ponerse la colonia que siempre usaba para ir a la escuela, era sutil y se sentía cómodo con esta, así que finalmente estaba listo

Fue al bar, realizo el protocolo y lo hicieron bajar por unas largas escaleras, finalmente entro, se había preocupado de que dijeran algo por su corta edad pero bueno, ya superaba la mayoría de edad así que eso no fue problema.

Se encontró de frente con un closet lleno de máscaras a su disposición y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la máscara de aparentaba ser un lobo, o como menos un canino, ya que los colores eran extraños y el material parecía ser cuero negro con detalles en metal, pero aun así podía reconocer ese hocico y esas orejas, vaya que si podía, que más daba, fingiría ser un lobo por primera vez, no pudo evitar reírse cuando la máscara estuvo tapando su rostro y en verdad se veía tan raro, la máscara apenas y daba la apariencia de lobo, pero sus enormes astas no ayudaban en absoluto, se veía raro y le se dio risa a sí mismo, pero bueno, que más podría pasar, no es como que te reconocieran solo por las astas así que se dispuso a salir, paseo por la barra y encontró un taburete en el centro, tomo varios tragos mientras entraba en ambiente, todo era tan extraño pero tan agradable, no habían falsas pretensiones, los herbívoros y carnívoros iban y venían, se juntaban, se abrasaban y besaban con la facilidad con la que cambiaban de bebida, incluso una cierva se le acerco, pero al ver esta que las astas de Louis de echo eran reales perdió el interés rápidamente, que extraña chica, buscaba a un carnívoro con astas de ciervo, o al menos eso le había parecido, porque aquí, los herbívoros usaban mascaras de carnívoros y a la inversa aplicaba también, así que si se acercó por sus astas de herbívoro y luego se decepciono de que fuese realmente un herbívoro , bueno, eran cosas que solo en esta fiesta podían pasar.

Louis sintió que la risa ya le salía fácil, su rostro se sentía cálido y las piernas las sentía semi entumidas, debía parar con la bebida o se metería en problemas, así que decidió visitar la pista de baile ,o al menos esa fue su intención , grande fue su sorpresa cuando frente a él apareció un enorme macho con astas de ciervo metálicas

_-un carnívoro eh…? con mascara de ciervo, es acaso un lobo, o tal vez solo un canino-_ le dio un vistazo de cuerpo completo, era enorme, tal vez tanto como Legosi y aunque las luces de colores del local no le permitían distinguir bien el color del pelaje estaba casi seguro que era gris, cuanta increíble coincidencia, el preocupándose por los lobos grises que habían en su vida y aquí tenia a uno en frente de él usando una máscara de ciervo…

Louis había notado algo peculiar en esta fiesta y es que los herbívoros o carnívoros solían acercarse a aquellos que usaban su alter ego, sin importar si era macho o hembra, y para la cereza del pastel usualmente eran los herbívoros transformados en carnívoros falsos los que daban el primer paso y los carnívoros fingiendo ser herbívoros se "dejaban devorar" que sublime actuación que salía tan natural,

Y Louis no supo si todo eso en su cabeza fue lo que lo impulso a terminar de cerrar la brecha entre ese posible lobo-ciervo y él, aunque estaba seguro que el alcohol en su sangre también estaba ayudando, o tal vez solo era una excusa, la verdad era que tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, tan libre al estar detrás de una mascara

-dime, ¿acaso estas buscando un compañero para esta noche?- wuaa!, con qué facilidad le habían salido esas palabras, y que bien se sintió al decirlas, que libertad! que dicha!, simplemente no podía parar

-eh? Yo?... es decir?- la voz de carnívoro salía distorsionada a través de la máscara de cuero, pero parecía tan novato como él, así que Louis se sintió seguro para continuar

-no creas que solo los carnívoros tienen permitido emborracharse, ¿eh?, anda, seré tu compañero solo por esta noche-

El lobo-ciervo no pareció reaccionar pero tampoco retrocedió a sus insinuaciones, así que Louis simplemente prosiguió con esa sublime libertad que estaba experimentando, y el deseo de probar esos dientes caninos hicieron que el alcohol se le disparara a la cabeza, sin detener sus movimientos sujeto el hocico falso de la máscara y la abrió dejando libre al verdadero, y esos caninos asomaron a través de esos labios de carnívoro, que sublime imagen, tan deseable, maldición, Louis se preguntó si se había puesto así solo porque era un carnívoro o porque era un carnívoro mucho más alto que el, que llevar las riendas lo hicieron sentirse poderoso por primera vez, ah! Que efímera ilusión tan placentera. Tan excitante que se apretaba en sus pantalones, se había empalmado con la sola idea, y ni siquiera le importaba que era un macho el dueño de esos labios y esos colmillos que degustaba con su lengua de herbívoro, oh! se sentía tan bien, el sabor era fuerte pero dulcificado por las bebidas, esos dientes filosos y ásperos ese hocico prominente que poco a poco empezó a responderle, sintió derretirse cuando la larga lengua del lobo penetro en su boca, haciendo lo propio para su degustación, era asfíxiate, era poderoso, era intoxicante, aún más que el alcohol más fuerte. Pero rápidamente la ilusión muto cuando el carnívoro lo rodeo con esos absurdos grandes y fuertes brazos de lobo, entonces Louis noto que volvía a ser solo un pequeño venado siendo devorado por un carnívoro, ¿pero acaso importaba ahora?, en algún momento el lobo lo había arrinconado contra la pared pero sin soltar el completo rodeo de su cuerpo, con ese beso tan profundo, lo sujetaba como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca , como si quisiera que solo ellos dos existieran en el mundo y solo él tuviese el derecho a devorarse a este ciervo con mascara de lobo.

Louis noto algo familiar en esa forma de ser sostenido, la manera delicada pero poderosa en que era rodeado, sin posibilidad de salir pero sin sentir una presión asfixiante que le lastimara, e incluso su siempre presente instinto de miedo estaba anormalmente relajado, casi se sentía como cuando Legosi lo había abrazado esa ves en el mercado después de que hubiesen quedado a solas y le hubiese expresado su felicidad de saberle con vida, ¿acaso todos los carnívoros abrazaban igual?… no, él había sido sujetado por otros carnívoros descuidados que habían lastimado su cuerpo, incuso Juno cuando le declaro la guerra había lesionado sus muñecas, con esa fuerza absurda que tenían los depredadores.

Entonces Louis se dijo que estaba realmente muy jodido si imaginaba a Legosi con un perfecto extraño, ya bastante raro había sido el ceder ante un carnívoro lobo y además macho, como para que ahora el alcohol y la necesidad lo estuviesen llevando por el camino de la fantasía; y que fantasía más jodida! si al final del camino estaba ese maldito lobo raro, el único que lo había visto llorar, el único con el que se había permitido ser débil, el único al que le había ofrecido gustoso su pierna con tal de no verlo morir y entonces lo supo, maldita sea! lo supo cuando ese tonto lobo se le unto demostrándole que estaba tan empalmado como el, y Louis cerro los ojos de su mente y su razón, solo queriendo imaginarse con Legosi, ese lobo seria Legosi solo por esta noche y solo para él, si su fantasía ebria y lujuriosa lo ponían cachondo con el lobo que ya antes le había devorado entonces él no iba a detenerse, paso sus brazos por ese cuello grueso y se prendió en un beso aún más profundo, (si es que eso fuera posible), tanto que los caninos casi le dañaban la piel pero no importaba ya, la presión alrededor de su cuerpo aumento y Louis pudo escuchar unos guturales gruñidos que salían de lo más profundo de la garganta del depredador, sintió ese miedo instintivo característico de los herbívoros cuando estaban frente a un carnívoro, pero supo controlarlo como siempre, incluso la adrenalina lo ayudaron a transformarlo en deseo, quería ser devorado otra vez, pero de nuevo quería salir vivo, solo que no deseaba dolor, solo placer, quería que este lobo le dominara y en su mente solo deseaba que fuera Legosi, oh! Si al menos fuera Legosi… si fuera Legosi, sería capaz de darse vuelta y pedir a todo pulmón ser follado por el lobo, ser devorado y mordisqueado hasta que ya no quedara nada de su ser… y entonces la ilusión se pasó de la raya, porque los guturales gruñidos profundos se transformaron en una voz suplicante que decía su nombre… acaso era posible, ¿qué tan ebrio tenía que estar para estar escuchando al lobo de sus fantasías?

-Lo-Louis sempai… grrrh Louis sempai! Grrrh Louis-

Ok, eso se había escuchado demasiado real, hasta para él, pero era imposible… no… espera… no era tan imposible si habla de ese maldito lobo que hasta se había travestido con tal de ir a verlo, empezaba a preguntarse si acaso lo hacia apropósito, descolocarlo así, ¿sería posible?

Rompió el beso un poco alarmado pero el lobo busco su cuello y Louis sintió esa húmeda y caliente lengua pasearse por todo su cuello y parte de sus hombros, olisqueando y saboreando todo a su paso, esos caninos mordisqueándolo con gustillo pero sin lastimarlo, era tan suave, tan cuidadoso en su trato hacia él, y aun con ese escalofríos que le producía placer en la piel producto de las cálidas y húmedas caricias, Louis estaba cada vez más seguro que no era una mera fantasía, pero ¿cuantas malditas posibilidades habían de que NO fuera una fantasía?… y se respondió a sí mismo, que con este lobo… eran muy altas

-Le? Legosi?- ah! Sintió un furioso sonrojo en las mejillas, aun más que cuando el alcohol se le subió al rostro

\- es imposible que seas tú… dime que no eres Legosi-

El lobo detuvo su lameteo urgido y lo miro a través de esa mascara de ciervo, y volvió a decir su nombre

-si soy yo, Louis sem…- Louis tapo con rapidez ese hocico de lobo que ahora reconocía tan bien, no quería honoríficos, si escuchaba el sempai otra vez la fantasía se rompería en su cara

-sin honoríficos maldito lobo, ¿acaso me estas siguiendo? ¿Porque terminamos así?- quería que él le dijera, porque su mente realmente había perdido la capacidad de pensar

-ah! Gomenne, sempai- y retiro sus manos y la fantasía estallo en mil pedazos, y Louis se aferró a ella antes de que se desmoronara, se sujetó del ancho pecho del lobo, cerrando sus manos y apretando con fuerza el traje de gala del ese maldito lobo acosador

-no me hagas esto Legosi, no me sueltes ahora porque no poder mantenerme de pie si lo haces- por instinto de protección inducido, Legosi sujeto de nuevo al ciervo en un abrazo protector y eso Louis lo noto muy bien, maldito lobo idiota, ¿porque había roto así su perfecta fantasía?, ¿Por qué?

-solo dime que haces aquí, ¿en verdad estas siguiéndome? ¿Es que quieres conmigo?- seguía aferrándose del lobo como si en verdad careciera de fuerza en las piernas y esta vez escondió su rostro a la par, ocultando su mirada de él, del mundo, incluso de sí mismo, la verdad es que si la respuesta era si, Louis simplemente seguiría besándolo, de echo deseaba en el fondo de su mente que dijera ¡si!, maldición ¡di si, por favor!, ¡acósame!, ¡devórame!

-gomene, Louis, no creí que te encontraría aquí, estoy en una misión secreta con la policía, pero sentí tu olor, no pensé encontrarte aquí-

-¿sentiste mi olor?-

-sí, sabía que eras tú, por eso te busque, pero… eh… bueno… te pusiste un poco intenso-

-keh!- quería gritarle, _¿Qué yo me puse intenso? ¿Yo?! Y que había de él?!, él también le había respondido_

-eres un lobo idiota!, primero me comes mi pierna y ahora respondes a mis insinuaciones como si yo fuera el pervertido y tú solo un inocente lobo virgen!, no olvidemos quien es el fetichista aquí…- Legosi dio un respingo irguiéndose completamente en su lugar, pero si soltar a Louis en ningún momento, él sabía que así era Louis, siempre le decía cosas con las que él nunca sabia como tratar adecuadamente, siempre le atacaba en lo más personal; pero a diferencia de otras veces, lo sentía temblar bajo su tacto y se aferraba a él con fuerza, tan impropio de Louis, casi parecía un simple herbívoro débil muy asustado y eso era lo único que estaba seguro, Louis no era, entonces que era, _-ah! Maldición porque tengo que ser tan virgen con estas cosas_-

quiso mirar hacia abajo, pero la hermosa cornamenta de Louis se lo impedía, la forma en que escondía su rostro en su pecho hacia que esas bellas astas le impidieran el acceso a su cuello o su rostro, era curioso lo que pensaba justo ahora, esas cornamentas siempre le parecieron majestuosas y sobre la cabeza de Louis se veían realmente altivas y bellas, era tan Louis, por eso él por inercia había agarrado la máscara de ciervo, y ahora que lo notaba Louis llevaba una máscara de lobo, que extraña y curiosa coincidencia, porque lo era, ¿no?, una coincidencia, entonces ¿porque no podía soltar a Louis?, ¿y porque este parecía no querer soltarse de él?, ¿cuándo se rompería esta fatua fantasía?, recordó el beso, había sido intenso y a diferencia de Louis él era culpable de haber estado consiente de quien era el dueño de la boca que besaba y de quien era el cuerpo que abrazaba, él no tenía excusas, lo había sabido siempre, ¿entonces porque no lo detuvo?, y más importante ¿porque no quería soltarlo? Ahh! ¿porque sentía que su olor era delicioso?

-Louis… mírame- Louis tembló notoriamente y se avergonzó por ello, pero accedió, sabía que no podía quedarse eternamente reguardado en ese cálido y ancho pecho por siempre, por mas cómodo y seguro que se sintiese, tenía que enfrentarse a ese lobo en algún momento. Levanto el rostro y vio como Legosi mantenía la máscara de ciervo falsa levantada, y tenía esa mirada tan pura y cristalina que siempre portaba en momentos importante, tan contrastante con esa sonrisa ladina, era imposible saber lo que había en su cabeza, ese lobo indeducible

Legosi se volvió a poner la máscara dejando la parte del hocico abierto

-esta noche no soy Legosi y tú no eres mi sempai, tu solo eres un lobo ciervo y yo solo soy un ciervo lobo- dijo tan confiado, tan raro de Legosi y a la vez no, debajo de la máscara Louis abrió los ojos con fuerza, ¿qué significaba eso?, acaso?

Y si, la enorme mano de lobo con sus enormes garras negras lo sujetaron con una dulzura impropia de un carnívoro y esos labios volvieron a apresar los suyos como si nunca hubieran detenido el beso en primer lugar

-¿pero qué?- intento decir Louis entre los lametones y el hocico ansioso que le robaba el aliento

-Legosi idiota… mmh… no puedes decir eso y luego…. Mmh… besarme…- esa lengua absurdamente larga no dejaba de internarse en su boca, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, interrumpiendo sus intentos de hablar,

-esto no… mmh… no funciona… así… mmmh- sintió una punzada de éxtasis recorrerle la espalda y la entrepierna cuando los colmillos le rozaron peligrosamente por estar intentando hablar con esa lengua intrusa invadiéndolo, esas manos volvían a sujetarlo con delicadeza pero sin dejarle ninguna opción a escapar, y se molestó, su instinto le pidió cornearlo hasta mandarlo a volar, quería pelear, pero sus piernas flaquearon cuando un sonoro gruñido broto de la garganta de Legosi y retumbo en sus propios labios, entonces el coraje se transformó en miedo, y Louis odio eso de él, sabía que eran sus instintos básicos de herbívoro y era lo que más odiaba de su cuerpo, no permitiría que eso le dominara, así que se obligó a recordar que Legosi nunca le lastimaría, bueno, sí , se había comido su pierna pero él le había dado permiso así que eso no contaba como tal.

La piel se le erizo por completo cuando las gruesas manos empezaron a moverse, ya no solo lo sujetaban sin dejarle oportunidad de huir, si no que ahora le recorrían con lujuria, con vehemencia. Fue el colmo cuando una pesada mano sujeto una de sus cornamentas para obligarlo a subir la cabeza y dejar expuesto su cuello, Louis se sintió asfixiarse en ese calor abrasivo del cuerpo del lobo mientras este se paseaba por todo su cuello, ahora si había perdido el control de la situación, gracias al cielo llevaba una máscara o no podría soportar la idea de estar en público en una situación como esta. Como pudo a través de este sopor, miro a los alrededores, había parejas liándose por todos lados así que ellos no resaltaban en absoluto, pero él se sentía incómodo y noto que ya no podía más, quería privacidad, la deseaba, quería quitarse esa mascara, contrario a lo que le había dicho ese tonto lobo gris, él quería que volvieran a ser solo Louis y Legosi

-Legosi basta… vamos a una habitación, necesitamos resolver esto en privado- de inmediato los movimientos sugestivos del lobo se pararon en seco, y Louis dudo por un momento si el lobo se había arrepentido, es que era tan malditamente indescifrable que era imposible saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, un momento era todo amor y al siguiente estaba huyendo de uno, él era así, por ende no sabía que esperar

-de acuerdo…- bien, la respuesta no lo sorprendió del todo, como había pensado, era difícil saber si aceptaría, así que una respuesta tanto positiva como negativa, ambas eran completamente posibles

Legosi finalmente libero al ciervo de la prisión en la que lo mantenía y lo sujeto de la mano con esa delicadeza que siempre este ostentaba sin querer hacia los herbívoros de su vida, Louis lo noto, que aunque lo guiaba por los pasillos de los vestidores el agarre en su muñeca se mantenía suave, el mayor sabía que si realmente quería escapar este era la única oportunidad que iba a tener, ¿entonces porque seguía el paso apresurado del lobo casi con la misma urgencia, dejándose guiar?

La primera puerta que abrieron era de una habitación que ya estaba ocupada por una señora orgía de al menos siete participantes aunque era difícil de saber, eso descoloco un poco a ambos machos, pero Legosi la cerro tan pronto como la sorpresa paso y simplemente prosiguió a la siguiente pieza, que también estaba ocupada casi de la misma manera que la primera, el lobo empezaba a incomodarse así que opto por brincarse directamente a la puerta del final del corredor, todo sin perder el agarre del ciervo rojo que solo se dejaba guiar, quería verlo de reojo, mirar su rostro y descifrar lo que su sempai estaría pensando de el en este momento, pero temía que si lo hacia soltaría su mano y si eso pasaba no creía que encontraría fuerzas para sujetarlo de nuevo. De hecho ni siquiera sabía cómo es que su resolución era lo suficiente como para mantener el agarre en primer lugar, después de todo, era Louis, su Louis, el único herbívoro de quien había probado carne.

Oh maldición!, empezó a cuestionarse si acaso esto era una buena idea… no, no importa como mirara la situación está definitivamente NO era una buena idea, pero no podía parar, su fetiche y su deseo era mucho más fuerte que su razón en este momento, sus hormonas estaban hasta el tope y necesitaba a Louis como nunca antes lo había necesitado, aún más que en esas noches después de comerle su pata cuando su cuerpo experimentaba la abstinencia de carne agradecía que al menos esa etapa ya la hubiese superado.

Cuando abrió la puerta del final su corazón brinco de anticipación y euforia, la habitación estaba vacía, oh si, y era una perfecta habitación de hotel, con una cama y un baño propios, este lugar sí que estaba equipado para los niños ricos de la sociedad deseosos por una noche loca, pero no podía quejarse en absoluto ya que la mano que sostenía era precisamente de un niño rico

-que pasa perro tonto, ¿acaso ya te arrepentiste?- solo habían sido unos segundos pero Louis había notado la indecisión del lobo gris, el mismo se sentía flaquear en ese momento, era únicamente su enorme orgullo quien lo le permitía dar el primer paso atrás, así que la única manera seria hacer retroceder al lobo, y el sabia como hacerlo, solo debía jugar bien sus cartas, pero no tuvo tiempo…

Fue jalado con velocidad al interior de la habitación, en cuestión de un segundo Legosi los había introducido a la alcoba, lo había arrinconado contra la puerta, había metido el seguro, y había retirado tanto su máscara de lobo falsa como la máscara de ciervo falsa con esos cuernos metálicos tan extraños. Manteniendo su cara sujeta con esas enormes manos de lobo

-te lo dije aquella ves en el hospital… que tengo un fetiche con por herbívoros, y eso es verdad, pero no es del todo cierto-

Louis cerró los ojos un poco hastiado

-porque siempre que nos vemos tiene alguna extraña confesión que hacer-

-no! Bueno si! Si es verdad que tengo un fetiche con los herbívoros, me parecen criaturas hermosas y estoy enamorado de ellos, pero… de entre todos Louis sem…- Legosi mismo fue quien detuvo su frase, él tampoco quería usar honoríficos en este momento, ahora al menos por este momento era un igual con Louis, tenía que pensarlo así o se terminaría echando para atrás

-Louis, siempre me pareciste increíblemente hermoso con esas astas y ese porte orgulloso, altanero y fuerte, eres todo lo contrario a mí-

-no quiero que un macho carnívoro que se comió mi pie me diga lo hermoso o fuerte que soy, Legosi, estás haciendo esto más incómodo de lo que ya es- intento apartarlo, pero la soberbia fuerza de Legosi evito que lo moviera tan siquiera

-lo siento… Louis…- ah se sintió tan bien paladear su nombre así, llano, sin matices, sin máscaras,

-puedo hacerlo aún más incómodo si quieres, todo lo incomodo que sea posible, para que no sea nunca culpa tuya- dijo el lobo mientras baja su hocico y olisqueaba el cuello del ciervo rojo, si definitivamente esa era una promesa que Legosi podía cumplir

-ah! Hueles tan bien, puedo reconocer tu aroma en cualquier lado- abrió con premura y torpeza la camisa y el chaleco elegante del ciervo y metió su nariz entre los pelillos ocres de su pecho

-puedo reconocer tu aroma con colonia o sin ella-

Maldición!, esas palabras y ese tacto le estaban haciendo erizarse de todos lados, esa fría nariz invadiendo su pelaje llegándole hasta la piel estaba provocándole toques de placer eléctrico que lo recorría del punto de contacto hasta la espalda baja y el vientre, el maldito lobo estaba jugando con él y eso lo estaba excitando absurdamente

-quiero saborearte completamente- esa frasecita le provocó un atisbo de un recuerdo doloroso, pero la manera lujuriosa en que lo había dicho borro de inmediato cualquier pensamiento lúgubre

-eso se escuchó muy mal Legosi, en especial si consideramos que tu eres un depredador y yo una presa-

-si!-

-que?!-

-soy un depredador, lo soy! pero tú no eres una presa, no solo una presa, eres mi presa y te quiero solo para mí, - wuaaa! De donde había salido eso, los ojos de Louis estaban completamente abiertos, que carajo significaba eso, su corazón empezó a bombear a mil por hora, sus instintos de supervivencia estaban fastidiando mucho detrás de su subconsciente, no importaba como lo viera eso se escuchaba realmente muy mal

-tu siempre cumples tus promesas no Legosi, dijiste que podías hacer la situación mucho más incómoda y lo lograste, ahora me estás dando miedo- la risa altanera parecía decir lo contrario a sus palabras, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba un dejo de preocupación

-me disculpo por eso pero no me voy a detener, y sé que se escuchó mal, y puedes echarme la culpa completamente de lo que pase ahora, pero no me voy a detener, no puedo… pero no voy a hacer nada malo, bueno… no creo que sea bueno, pero al menos no te hare daño, o tal vez sí, no lo sé, no puedo explicarlo solo… bueno… –

Louis con una venita de coraje en la frente le tapo ese hocico suelto, si seguía escuchándolo definitivamente lo cornearía hasta estar satisfecho

-cállate maldición, o me harás salir de aquí-

-no te dejaría-

\- así? y como piensas detenerme?- lo reto con la mirada, Legosi se enterneció completamente, amaba eso de Louis, era obvia la diferencia de fuerza y aun así el venado no dudaba en retarlo, como si realmente pudiese contra él, bueno era Louis y no podía insultarlo así simplemente, había logrado controlar a una manda de leones, lo había domado a él y a pesar de ser una presa, era uno de los machos más fuertes que conocía, y eso lo ponía a mil y esa cola gris moviéndose con velocidad de un lado al otro solo lo evidenciaba

Así que simplemente lo beso de nuevo, sujeto su cara con fuerza e introdujo su lengua hasta el fondo, Louis quiso protestar, pero rápidamente sus murmullos murieron cuando este se sintió un jaloneo, el vértigo de caída libre y el impacto de caer sobre la mullida cama.

Maldición, el maldito perro era muy fuerte, siempre lo había sido, podía manejarlo como a un muñeco y aun así parecía tan manso todo el maldito tiempo, eso lo molestaba muchísimo pero Legosi era así, además por mas mansito que se dejara ver, estaba definitivamente llevando el control de la situación como todo un depredador

-gommene Louis, pero voy a seguir, y me disculpo de ante mano de mi inexperiencia, después de todo sigo siendo virgen-

-que¡?- esas palabras sacaron de sus casillas al ciervo, ahora sintió temor por mil razón que no tenían nada que ver con ser presa y depredador, ahora tenían que ver con la experiencia del sexo, el tío no se había acostado ni con una chica y las relaciones "heteroflexibles" por llamarlas de una manera que no hirieran su orgullo, eran aún más complicadas y el lobo no tenía ni puta idea de nada de eso, quiso huir por su seguridad, por la vergüenza, por la inexperiencia de tratar con un enorme macho virgen… vio como el lobo se subía sobre sobre la cama y se posicionaba sobre sus piernas impidiéndole el huir y aun así tuvo que admitir que fue un espectáculo muy sensual el ver a Legosi quitarse por sus propios medios el chaleco, la corbata y la camisa blanca, dejar expuesto ante él ese pelaje gris y crema que se veía tan suave, tan terso. Trago con fuerza cuando este simplemente se deslizo como una caricia sugerente sobre su propio pecho terminando de abrir el resto de lo que quedaba de la camisa dejándolo completamente expuesto y a merced del lobo.

Las enormes manos con garras afiladas lo recorrieron con tantísimo cuidado y devoción que le provocaban escalofríos mezclados con placer, mientras la fría nariz y la húmeda lengua lo recorrían por completo, había empezado en el cuello pero se dirigía a paso constante hacia abajo y Louis sentía que explotaría de anticipación y ansiedad en cualquier momento si el lobo seguía torturándolo con tanta sensualidad, ¿en serio no tenía experiencia? ¿De verdad? Entonces ¿porque lo estaba enloqueciendo cuando aún no habían llegado a la parte puramente sexual? Este era solo el pre y se sentía aún más excitado que cuando se tiraba a Haru… cerro los ojos, no quería pensar en la coneja, oh kami sama, ¿qué pasaría en este momento si él mencionara a la coneja dueña del corazón de Legosi? ¿se detendría al recordarla? Louis tuvo que morderse los labios para no confirmarlo, no se sentía capaz de detener al lobo por una cosa como esa, y si tenía que cargar con ese pecado, feliz lo haría si era recompensado con esta noche.

Paso justo lo que estaba esperando que ocurriese, oh! qué cosa más exquisita, que calor más húmedo y abrazador envolvía su enhiesta masculinidad, el placer era tanto que lo habían obligado a arquear la espalda y no pudo controlar que se escapase de su garganta un murmullo de puro placer, Oh kami sama! sí que lo haría! Cargaría cualquier pecado mientras ese inimaginable placer siguiera azotándolo. Por inercia las delgadas manos de herbívoro bajaron sin poder coordinar nada más que el agarrar esas orejas grises pertenecientes al macho que le daba la felación de su vida, mientras el ritmo y la destreza aumentaban suavemente, ah! ¿Porque se sentía tan bien? Era por la profundidad de la boca, lo largo de la lengua lo caliente de la cavidad o tal vez porque era ese maldito lobo dueño de sus pensamientos, Louis ya no podía pensar, estaba naufrago en un mar de placer y poco a poco estaba llegando a su limite

-de.. detente… Legosi… yo … ah! Voy ah! … no quiero… no todavía… - intento detenerle, no quería venirse tan pronto, no tan pronto, quería jugar un poco más, quería disfrutar esta noche

Legosi sumergido en su propio mundo escuchaba las suplicas de su sempai, había enloquecido con el sabor del ciervo desde que había empezado a recorrerle del cuello, al pecho, al vientre, que cuando desabrocharon el cinturón y la bragueta, ni siquiera se cuestionó lo que estaba por hacer, simplemente parecía tan natural que había devorado la intimidad de Louis como si se tratase de un manjar, y el sabor era tan puro, todo su sempai sabia tan endemoniadamente bien, cada parte de él, casi podía sentir a sus instintos carnívoros escociéndole en la nuca para que cerrase los dientes y le devorara de manera no sexual, y agradecía a su inquebrantable filosofía que sabía que esos instintos molestos no sería un problema esta noche, pero eso no quitaba que esa sensación lo hicieran deleitarse con cada lametada que daba, con cada succión casi como si fuera algo tan natural, y es que ser un depredador estaba en su naturaleza, y por ende los herbívoros siempre le habían parecido un manjar de cualquier manera, pero tenía qué hacerle caso a esas delicadas manos intentando frenarlo, a esa angustiada voz suplicándole que parase, que el mismo ciervo no quería que la diversión acabara tan pronto. En lo personal a Legosi no podría importarle menos si Louis se corría en su boca en ese momento, sabía que lo devoraría gustoso, pero si el ciervo quería algo más él lo complacería, se sentía tan capaz de cualquier cosa por complacerlo ahora mismo, aunque era él el depredador, sentía que ese ciervo era su dueño, así que se detuvo y guio a Louis a una posición sentada y se devoraron a besos una vez más. Esta vez sin recatos, sin timideces, con las lenguas enredándose todo lo que podían, juntando y cruzando sus hocicos todo lo que la forma les permitían y esos dienten planos de herbívoro mordiendo de vez en cuando esos labios grises de lobo, aunque Legosi sabía que eso él no lo podía devolver por riesgo a lastimarlo pero no le hacía falta, le bastaba con degustar esa lengua y esa cavidad bucal como si no hubiera un mañana. Pronto las ropas espesaron a sobrar fastidiosamente

El ciervo rojo termino de quitarse esa estorbosa ropa de diseñador enmarañada en su espalda y piernas, mientras que entre juegos y jaleos, pudo desabrochar y quitarle los pantalones a Legosi, quedando ahora ambos completamente desnudos y en iguales condiciones, lo único artificial entre ambos era la pierna protésica de Louis pero ninguno parecía prestarle ninguna atención especial

Legosi interrumpió con brusquedad el beso cuando las delgadas manos castañas le sujetaron de su gruesa virilidad, brindándole un masaje enloquecedor, ah!, se sentí a tan bien. La media luz de la habitación apenas le permitían a Louis distinguir las formas en la semi oscura recamara, pero era lo suficiente para notar la diferencia de tamaños, hasta en eso Legosi era por mucho más grande que él, y trago grueso, preocupado si acaso el debería devolverle el "favor" previo que Legosi le había brindado, estaba imaginando la manera de como recostar al lobo para poder hacerlo cuando este gruño con fuerza contra sus orejas sacándolo de su estupor y provocándole una reacción de su entrometido instinto asustadizo

-lo siento Louis, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más, te necesito ahora-

Iba a preguntar qué era lo que necesitaba, cuando se sintió nuevamente manipulado al antojo del cazador que lo posiciono de espaldas a él, y de frente a la cama, le causó gracia la facilidad con la que Legosi le manipulaba cuando para el habría sino algo que le hubiese costado mucho trabajo de realizar y que posiblemente no hubiese conseguido sin la cooperación del mismo Legosi, y de nuevo estaba a su merced, giro su rostro para ver lo que pasaba ya que ahora se había quedado sin voz, ni voto, pero estaba bien, era consciente de lo que seguía y no le molestaba en absoluto, solo esperaba que no doliera tanto como decían que dolía. Aah! El placer lo recorrió de nuevo cuando la enorme lengua del lobo devoro su espalda baja y parte de sus glúteos e incluso se tomó la libertad de mordisquear su pequeña cola de ciervo, que maldita sensación tan rara fue esa, pero todo paso a segundo plano cuando este sin consideración ni timideces lamio con frenesí y desenfado la entrada trasera de Louis quien solo escondió su rostro entre la almohada, era una sensación tan rara, rayaba en lo desagradable pero sin dejar de ser placentera y extraña, no estaba seguro si le gustaba o no, pero agradecía que Legosi se tomara la molestia de lubricarle antes de convertirlo literalmente en su perra… y no se hizo esperar, con el mismo control absoluto que poseía de la situación, el lobo lo manipulo con facilidad para dejarlo en "cuatro"; Louis paso de la extrañeza al dolor intrusivo que lo obligaron a clavar las cornamentas contra la cabecera de la cama en un desborde furioso de instinto exclusivo de su especie cuando se veían en la necesidad de pelear

-ah! Legosi, duele, espera! Ma… maaaadicion… no te muevas! Vas a romperme!- _demonios…!- _ cada envestida dolorosa lo obligaban a cornear la lo que tenía enfrente casi como un extraño y nuevo tic; aunque el lobo no parecía escucharle, ni parecía darse cuenta del comportamiento alterado de su compañero… mientras que Louis solo podía sentirlo entrar y salir con fuerza, cada vez más profundo y los sonoros gruñidos salvajes inundaban la habitación neutralizando sus propios murmullos de angustia, e incluso el golpeteo constante de sus astas contara la cabecera de madera… cuando por fin supero los primero s embates y su cuerpo no parecía que se partiría por la mitad Louis cerro los ojos hundió el rostro entre las sabanas y se aferró a estas mientras intentaba resistir las constantes envestidas enloquecida del lobo tras él y por primera vez agradeció a su naturaleza de ciervo el ser tan resistente al dolor, porque lo era, de los animales herbívoros el ciervo era uno de los que poseía por naturaleza el umbral al dolor más alto de todos. Y miro de reojo a su compañero amante y la imagen que este le presento fue suficiente para encender hasta la última alarma de sus instintos primitivos de presa, no pudo apagarlas como siempre y el pavor se apodero de él, obligándolo querer huir si o si, pero de nuevo descubriendo que estaba siendo muy bien agarrado por el lobo gris que tras de él mantenía esa mirada de depredador oscurecida, esos gruñidos profundos y exhibía completamente esos dientes caninos mientras babeaba incontrolable sobre su espalda, parecía a punto de soltarle una mordida en cualquier instante y cuando este se acercó con suavidad pero sin perder su expresión terrorífica por un segundo Louis pensó que sería su fin, finalmente seria devorado, su corazón, su mente, su instinto, todo su ser se lo decía, ya no había dolor en las embestidas solo un terror profundo y esos colmillos se clavaron en su espalda y se creyó morir por un instante, pero volvió a respirar cuando la voz del lobo salió tan nítida como siempre

-ah! Louis, voy a venirme, voy a terminar!, ah!- y la leve mordida que no le había hecho daño se convirtió en un angustioso lameteo inconstante en su espalda superior y en sus hombros, a Louis el alma le regreso al cuerpo y se sintió tan laxo y ahogado en la adrenalina que había producido su terror, que cuando la mano de Legosi le sujeto el miembro para masturbarle casi ni necesito mucho para correrse el también de manera extraña, placentera, si, y probablemente el orgasmo más lago que había experimentado nunca, pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño mientras sentía la esencia del lobo derramarse caliente en su interior, por mucho haba sido la experiencia más extrema que había sentido nunca, por el momento rebasaba al trauma de su pierna, aunque no quería compararlos, ya que eran situaciones muy diferentes… aunque si sumaba todos los puntos tal vez no lo eran tanto, después de todo eran con el mismo lobo y de nuevo enfrentando sus instintos más básicos y salvajes,

El lobo dejo caer todo su peso y Louis fue incapaz se sostenerle dejándose caer igualmente contra el mullido colchón, mientras ambos recuperaban poco a poco el aliento, Legosi acomodo su hocico y su cara en la parte media de las astas de Louis y este solo pudo sonreír ante eso, se sentía tan agradable, tan efímero, tan incorpóreo, estando ahí, siendo aplastado por el enorme cuerpo del lobo gris sobre él, y el dolor en su entrada trasera se hacía cada vez más incomoda

-hasta a un lado lobo, me asfixias-

-Gommene- murmuro este apenas y se deslizo a un lado y pronto ambos notaron que la unión no iba deshacerse tan fácil, estaban anudados y mientras Legosi se sonrojo furiosamente a Louis le salió una venita de molestia, pero no podían hacer nada, de nuevo era parte de la naturaleza de ambos así que no había caso discutirlo…

-¿cuánto tardara eso?-

-unos minutos… creo-

-crees?-

-Ya te lo dije louis sem… louis… yo soy, bueno… era virgen, tampoco soy muy adepto a darme placer a mí mismo así que solo en sueños e experimentado eso y creo que solo tarda unos cuantos minutos, pero nunca me he puesto a contarlos-

-mmm- gruño con molestia el ciervo rojo- eres un lobo inútil, abusivo y controlador, me alegra que le hayas puesto seguro a la puerta sería demasiado vergonzoso que alguien nos viera así-

Legosi solo afirmo con la cabeza e hizo un ruidito de aprobación, mientras este se acomodaba a su espalda, pegando su pecho crema a la espalda canela, pasando su largo brazo debajo de la cabeza del ciervo y la otra le abrazaba del vientre. Louis solo pudo reír con altanería, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el amarre cediera.

Se preguntaban que pasaría a continuación, no podían simplemente salir y seguir con sus vidas como si nada, ¿o quizá sí? Ya lo habían hecho después de cometer depredación consensual, esto no podía ser muy diferente, ¿o tal vez si?… ninguno de los dos se sentía con ganas de pensar en eso por el momento, aunque algo era seguro, esa puerta que habían abierto entre los dos, no la iban a cerrar tan fácilmente.

_**Fin?**_

_**Tal vez, a menos que algo mas se me ocurra, hasta aquí llega esta historia,**_

_**Espero me dejen sus comentarios, tal vez me inspire a seguir escribiendo, **_

_**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que la historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirla.**_

_**Atte: Kagome Nekko**_


End file.
